Maple Syrup Fixes Everything
by YoshiDevil
Summary: PrussiaXCanada, Possble Mpreg. Prussia and Canada rekindle their friendship after the masquerade ball, and fall deeper in love with one another. However many problems arise when Canada becomes pregant. :  Read Review! Rated Mature for future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

111111DISCLAIMER: Alright this is my second fanficcie! :] OH YES! I am back! This one is gonna be much longer and shall have amazing stuffs in it! OKAY sooo this one is a PrussiaXCanada fic. It kinda takes off where Canadian Masquerade left off. There will be some Lemon. Not sure if it will start in the first chapter or so or not. :] Please READ AND REVIEW. Your reviews keep me going! OOOH and I accept any and all criticism. Infact its like…crack to me. Warning: Language, sexual stuff, MPREG[don't like it don't read],Prussia being his awesome self, and some boy love and possibly hetero if I wanna give Austria and Hungary a chapter for themselves. Possibly some USXUK lovin for all you fans out there

Chapter 1:

Surprisingly easy to love you…

If there was one thing Canada knew; it was that he loved Prussia with his whole heart. No matter the protests that his brother made. Although it was becoming quite annoying, having America here all the time!

"AMERICA…go home already! I'm alright!" Canada exasperated and crossed his arms over his middle. Kumajiro sat beside him looking at America.

"NO. I WANNA STAY AND PLAY SOME COD WITH YOU!" America whined and crossed his arms too, trying to appear bigger. His Hero ego showing through.

"You just wanna stay so you can be a bother to Prussia!" Canada accused as he walked back into his living room. He sat down on the couch in front of the fire place.

"No…I re…" America stopped as soon as Canada glared at him. "So what? I wanna see that my brother is well taken care of! Is that so bad?"

"If you aren't out of my house within the next five seconds I will call England to come get you…" Threatened Canada as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He had England on spead dial, just for this sort of occasion.

America waved his arms and grabbed Canada's hands in his own. He gave Canada his best puppy dog face and sat down on the couch beside him.

"OKAY OKAY! Don't call Iggy…who knows what that guy will do to me…" He cringed inwardly and stood up again. "I will leave…but I will be back tomorrow!"

Canada nodded, he would have to seclude himself to his room tomorrow. That way America wouldn't be able to find him. As soon as America left, Canada flipped open his phone and texted Prussia.

[Hey Gilbo…are you still coming over tonight?]

While he waited for Prussia to reply, he decided to go and fix something to eat. As he examined the contents of his fridge, he noticed that he hadn't been able to buy some groceries. Maybe he should run to the market?...He phone began to ding and vibrate on the counter. He picked it up and saw that Prussia was calling him. ODD, he certainly preferred texting so that his brother wouldn't question who he was talking to.

"Hello?" Canada said into the phone.

"Hey Mattie, sorry I didn't text you back. I still wanna come over tonight, if you're up to it?" Prussia said, his brother had mentioned leaving tonight. On some date with Italy.

"Yeah sure…that's fine…" Canada said and leaned against the counter. "I'm gonna run to the market and buy some groceries. Is there anything in particular you want?"

"PANCAKES! WITH LOTS OF MAPLE SYRUP!" Prussia replied enthusiastically. He loved Mattie's pancakes.

"Okay…then just text me when you're here or close…if I am not home there's a key under the mat." Canada said and turned around, he grabbed a pencil and a notepad. He needed to write down something so he wouldn't forget. So often Canada had gotten everything but what he really had came for.

"Alright…see you soon" Prussia said and ended the call.

"Prussia hey…" Canada said quickly, and then looked at the phone. He sighed softly and closed it. "I love you Gilbo…don't you love me?"

Approximately a half an hour late, Prussia was standing outside Canada's front door. He was holding a duffel bag and a bag pack. Canada had offered for him to stay for awhile, so they could enjoy some time alone. As Prussia rang the door bell, and after ten minutes go no answer; decided to use the spare key. Once inside he looked around the toasty living room, there was no sign of Canada. He must still be at the market. A note hung on the wall just inside the door. It was stuck right about where Canada hung his keys.

It read: Gilbo, If I am still at the market when you get here…just make yourself at home. I don't have much beer…but there should be a bottle or two under the counter. Help yourself. Canada

Prussia sighed and sat his bags on the couch; he made his way to the kitchen. He opened a counter door and pulled out the empty crate. There was only one bottle of beer left and he assumed that it probably wasn't what he needed. Prussia slid the crate back into place and closed the door back. He pulled out his phone and texted Canada.

[Hey. I let myself in. I'm just gonna play your COD mkay? Until you get back…]

He waited a few seconds until Canada texted back.

[Kay. Sorry about this. America was being annoying early and wouldn't leave.]

America was a git, was Prussia's first thought. Sure, that blonde boy had a hero complex, but he sure made it hard when Prussia wanted to be with Canada…Damn bastard.

[No Prob. I'm just glad he left…I would hate to get into a fight with him…]

Prussia sarcastic attitude could be felt across the phone line. It made Canada shiver as he drove down the main road which led back to his house. Canada knew about Prussia's anger issues, and the fact that he and his brother got into fights every other night. But around him, Prussia was really sweet and calm. It was like he was a totally different person.

Canada pulled into the driveway of his house and pushed the button to open the garage. He pulled his car in and reclosed the garage door. The motion light illuminated the entire garage, so that Canada wouldn't trip. He unlocked the car doors and let Kumajiro out. The little bear may be a polar bear, but he certainly did not like cold floors. Canada walked over to the side door that led into the kitchen and opened it. As soon as he did, Prussia appeared and leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Mattie…" Prussia said, his smooth voice made Canada's face grow red. "What's wrong? Were you out in the cold too long…?"  
>"Ah…no! I just was surprised that you weren't glued to that game." Canada said jokingly and walked back to his car, he pressed the remote on his key chain. The trunk popped open, and he lifted it up. "Wanna help me with the groceries? There is a lot here…"<p>

Prussia nodded and pulled on his coat, he walked down into the garage and began loading bags of food on his arms. Canada had grabbed a few bags and led him into the kitchen. They each made two more trips, until all that was left was the bottled waters. Prussia waved off Canada, saying that he could grab them while Canada put the food away. Canada nodded and began to do just that. Prussia had walked out into the garage and grabbed the water bottle packages. He set them on the cold concrete and closed the trunk lid. He carried the packages inside and laid them next to the fridge. Canada had been putting away the last of the canned goods. He folded the rest of the paper bags and slid them beside his fridge.

"So how was your market trip? Probably reallllly unawesome because I wasn't there huh?" Prussia asked, he crossed his arms and ,leaned against the fridge. His eyes sliding over Canada's lean, feminine frame.

"Oh yes Gilbo…it was amazingly unawesome. No one was there to complain about the lack of beer!" Canada said teasingly.

Prussia face grew a bit red and he let out a haughty laugh, as he laughed he pushed away from the fridge. Sliding over to Canada and boxing him against the island counter edge. His arms circling Canada, his eyes staring straight into Canada's. Prussia grinned really wide and leaned into Canada.

"Well…then I think I should make my stay here as awesome as I can…then…shouldn't I?"

Canada felt himself swallow hard, his face flushed with heat as he nodded. He nudged Prussia tummy gently with his finger and laughed nervously. Canada wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen tonight. After all, Prussia was his close friend and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Are you…hungry?" Canada asked softly, he averted his eyes from Prussia's gaze. Flicking towards the still unput away pancake supplies.

"Uh…Matty boy…you sure know exactly what I need huh?" Prussia said softly and leaned away, rubbing his hands over his face. "Pancakes for dinner?"

"Why not?" Canada moved away quickly, and began to pour the batter into a bowl. He turned to the fridge and looked at Prussia.

He had…wanted to go further, but…he didn't know if he was ready.

Canada had had a few lovers before, he wasn't inexperienced. Perhaps the lack of censure in his home became something he felt he needed. France was always chasing men and women around. England on the other hand has made sure France knew exactly why they got together in the first place. Canada turned away from Prussia once more, and began to prepare the pancakes.

Prussia watched as Canada all but ran to make the food. It was like a mouse running from a cat, nothing more than that. He had felt a little awkward approaching Canada this way, but what else could he do? Sometimes Canada was as dense as Italy. Well, sometimes. Italy was very dense sometimes; he even had fallen for more than one of Prussia's seductions before. However, before Prussia could even unbutton the poor Italian's pants, his brother had carried him off like a caveman. All the while ranting about how Italy needs to be wiser about the company he keeps.

Prussia could feel Canada's eyes every so often, but he ignored it. Maybe Canada was feeling uneasy about the whole thing. It wasn't like they had ever been bed buddies or had screwed around before. Most of the time, Prussia just found a playmate, played awhile and the girl…[or sometimes guy] went on their merry way. Satisfied…and sometimes a little unhappy about Prussia's cold attitude. But their anger had no effect on him, the only one who mattered where feelings were concerned…was Canada. That was the only person who saw Prussia as more than a fallen nation.

Writers notes:

ALRIGHT GUYSSSS! :] as most of you know this is a sequel to Canadian Masquerade. I promise to make this more in depth, longer chapters, MORE CHAPTERS…lol my epic writers block had been staying with me for awhile! :] HOWEVER, I AM BACK. With a passion for this new story! I feel we need a bit more personal time with Prussia and Canada. Canadian Masquerade wasss supposed to continue, but I ended it with the intention of continuing on into smaller stories of each pairing.

Pairings I will continue with:

ItalyXGermany[possibly some mpreg]

RomanoXSpain[possibly some mpreg]

America England[not sure if I will mpreg or not!]

Austria-Hungary

FranceXSeychelles

Not sure what other couples I will explore. I have been playing with some couples from the Nordics…and maybe Russia and China. NOT SURE YET. I really hate writing for China and Russia because I can never get their personalities and speech right. PLUS I apologize for my lack of Prussia authenticness. Prussia is an awesome man…and I am basically being a little OOCish with him. Alright so I have set a plan…and writers block willll not cause me issues…becauseeee DANGIT! I will get this story ready and it will be awesome!

ANYHOODLES!

Please Read and Review! I love hearing comments and suggestions. I love criticism. :] Private messages are accepted as well. If you are really nasty about…that's fine :] I love hearing both sides!

Thank you for your time!

-Yoshi Devil-


	2. Chapter 2 Just a little time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia, or any characters from Hetalia. :] Although there would be aloooot more Yaoi loveness if I did! Rated mature for future sex scenes involving Boy love. :] Mpreg and cussing also! Please read and review!

Authors note: OOOH okay, so I INTEND [-cough cough-] to make this chapter longer and have much more going on. This is where the stuff gets good! I love reading Hetalia and Harry Potter Mpreg stories…SOOOO I will do my best to make this as realistic as I can. AND no…there will be no…"oh he magically squirted a baby out of his penis…blahblahblahblah…". COME ON. :] C-SECTIONS PEOPLE. Penises are not for birthing babies!

Also..I'm sorry about the confusion. I know it's a bit iffy! But please bear with me. I'm trying to make this all fit in. There will be other Sequels with USXUK and the other pairings. :] Sorry about the confusion IPrussia.

Chapter 2:

Just a little time…

Canada wasn't sure of what had just happened, one minute he was laying a plate full of warm pancakes in front of Prussia; and the next he was standing between Prussia and his brother. Canada glared at America and placed his hands on his hips. Behind America stood an exasperated England, France who was grinning from ear to ear, and a frightened Italy. Italy? Why was Italy even here?

"Alfred. Back down!" Canada said firmly. He wasn't sure what his brother's problem was, but he wasn't letting his brother fight Prussia. It would not end well.

"NO! I cannot…and will not stand for this…ALBINO INTRUDER…to just sweep my little brother off his feet!" America protested, his arms crossed over his chest. He was a little taller than his brother, but their eyes stared straight into each other. "CANADA…Matty…move…"

"Don't act like this is just to help me, you just wanna be the hero and beat your chest like a cave man. So back off and play nice, unless you wanna start a war." Canada said, knowing he had the best of the argument.

America just stood there stunned for a moment, his jaw dropped. He could feel his resistance wavering slightly. His eyes never looking that hurt and shocked look that Canada carried on his face. America sighed softly and let his arms slide down, and then he turned a blazing look towards Prussia. He pointed and began to yell.

"FINE YOU WIN THIS ROUND! BUT I WILL RETURN AND A THOUSAND DEATHS WILL FALL UPON YOU IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER!" America yelled, his finger waving at Prussia who just stood there watching his idiocy.

"How…unawesome…" Prussia said tiredly, letting out a long yawn. He looked past America at the others and pointed. "Your buddies seem to think so too…"

America turned slightly and peeked at England, who had grown very red faced and was clenching his fists beside his body. The rage dripping off his aura was stifling. America promptly turned about to face England, scratching the back his head. France stepped forward and placed his hand on England's shoulder, this snapped England out of his anger. England's head turned towards France, he glared and pushed off his hand.

"Don't touch me frog boy." England said and walked inside a bit, plopping his body down on Canada's couch.

"So mean…well…Gilbo old buddy…" France said, looking at his fellow bad trio member, with a slight lecherous grin. "Have you deflowered our little maple boy yet?"

At that moment nearly all of the faces in the room became bright red, except for that of England. England knew exactly why France had followed them over. Prussia grabbed France by his forearm and dragged him towards the side hallway, leaving poor Canada leaning against the kitchen counter, red faced and speechless. England met America's face and quickly silenced the angry stuttering that had fallen from his lips. Italy, with a blank look upon his face, walked over to Canada.

"I didn't know you had flowers! Your home is always cold!" Italy said.

"Ow…OW! Jeez Gilbo, why must you be so rough with me?" France asked, pulling free from Prussia's grip. He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed the place where Prussia had placed pressure.

"PLEASE, you came over with the distinct impression of embarrassing us about this whole thing!" Prussia spat out hatefully. He leaned back against the wall watching his friend.

"Yes, well, be that as it may. You of all people know that two countries coming together in a union is…special…" France said quietly and looked pointedly at Prussia.

"It's not like that, we are just trying to be normal. Have a normal life, A NORMAL RELATIONSHIP GODDAMMIT." Prussia yelled, and then winced when he heard Italy's soft voice call out.

"You guys aren't fighting in Canada's house right? You know how Germany would be really mad if you did!" Both of the men trembled at the thought. Especially Prussia, he had to go home eventually and tell his brother the news. It would definitely be a day to remember.

Prussia motioned his head to the living room and began walking back out. France made his way to the island that Canada was leaning against. France tugged at the curl that sprung out from Canada's head, similar to Italy's, however reaction was quite different.

"Mon ami, why don't we all eat dinner together?" France said, his voice low and smooth as ever.

Canada thought for a moment, his face growing red as France played with his curl. He pushed France's hand down and nodded.

"I guess that would be fine, Prussia what do you think?" Canada looked towards Prussia and smiled sweetly, obviously not wanting to cause anymore conflict.

Prussia nodded and sighed heavily, walked towards Canada and sliding his arm around the young man's waist. He pushed his face into Canada's neck breathing hotly against it.

"I guess so, although I wanted you all to myself tonight!" He pointedly looked towards America, gauging his reaction.

Before America could jump across the island, France smacked his hand on the table and made everyone including Italy, who had been spacing out, jump.  
>"AH! America, I left the bags of groceries in your car! Could you go get them?" France said, and placed his arm around America, steering him towards the front door. France turned back slightly and pointed towards England, who was busily picking at his sweater vest. "Don't let him in the kitchen, or your food will be awful!"<p>

At that, England's face grew red and he waved a fist towards France who simply blew him a kiss in retort. America followed France out to his car, and while they were getting the ingredients, Canada started pulling out some cooking tools. He motioned towards Prussia and spoke to him in an almost whisper.

"I'm sorry about this…I know you were looking forward to spending some time alone." Canada said, placing the large glass bowl on the counter.

Prussia shook his head with a sly smile; he ran his fingers into Canada's beautiful golden locks. He leaned down and kissed Canada straight on the mouth and grinned when America came back in protesting about sex in the kitchen.

"It just means that we have to be extra careful so that they don't find out what we are doing…right" Prussia said softly and pulled his hands away from Canada. He walked out of the kitchen and sat beside England.

Canada heard him mention COD and challenged England to a game. This also caught America's attention, and poor Italy was left to sit beside Prussia. That left himself and France in the kitchen, the food and the prep. France began cutting vegetables and placing them in a clean colander. He instructed that they were making Ratatouille and that he needed the sauce to made. Canada set to make what needed to be made, casually glancing over to Prussia every so often. This night wasn't going as he had planned.

Prussia let his thumbs glide over the buttons on the Xbox controller. It was effortless to him. On the other hand, dear little England seemed to be having a difficult time. To his right was England and to the left…well was a frazzled and spaced out Italy.

"What are you doing here anyway Italy?" Prussia asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"AH! Yes, Germany asked me to come and check on you. Something about…the end of the world and poor Canada stuck in between a hard place and a rock…." At that last thought, Italy shrugged, his naïve innocence shining through.

Prussia knew exactly what his brother was getting at. He knew what his brother was doing and he didn't like him interfering in it. Prussia wanted a relationship away from all the stupid nation bullshit. However, there was a slight niche in the back of his mind, which had been eating at him since the Masquerade Ball at Austria's. Sure, they wouldn't be the first countries to do it; but the outcome of that could be disastrous. Hell, America and England had done it so many times it was nothing new. Prussia let his eyes slide away from the screen for a few seconds to glance at Canada. He was walking around the kitchen with France, cooking. Lord, all Prussia knew was that his pancakes were amazing. Canada noticed his gaze and smiled shyly, his face turning bright red. France gave him a lecherous smile that curdled his blood. Then as France's hand slid down Canada's back towards his bottom; Prussia threw a rather large metal vase at his head.

All the nations heard was a thunk and France's ungodly screech.

After an hour, everyone was stuffed and statisfied. Well…maybe not everyone. France was still holding a grudge against Prussia for that painful reminder thumping through his head. The first to leave was America and England, claiming they had business to attend to. Then France agreed to escort Italy home. As soon as they were gone, the air in the room thinned and relaxed. Both Prussia and Canada's faces were smiles.

"Well…no one got killed…" Canada said softly, walking to store away the leftovers and place the dishes in the dishwasher.

As he did so, Prussia walked up and slid his arms around Canada's waist. He leaned his head down until his forehead met the back of Canada's head. Canada could feel the hard bulge that pressed his in bottom, he pressed back against Prussia, causing him to groan deep in his throat.

"Stop that…or I won't be responsible for what happens to you…" Prussia said, his voice deep and thick with need.

"So…what if that was my intention…" Canada said softly, turning his body around to face Prussia. His slid his arms up around Prussia's neck. Letting his lower half grind against Prussia's.

"Mein gott![My god!]…do you understand how difficult it was to just watch you today?" Prussia asked, moving their bodies so that they could walk back to the couch.

"No…tell me Gilbo…" Canada said softly, sliding his fingers down to Prussia's neck. Rubbing and tracing figure eights around it. Prussia's neck was one of the few places Canada knew was sensitive. As he did that, Prussia pushed him backwards until they both fell on the couch together.

Lips mashing together in heated, hard kisses. Their hands traveling over each other's bodies, exploring and tugging at the offensive clothing that kept them from touching skin. Prussia pulled up, sitting back on his knees. He ran his fingers down around the edge of Canada's sweatshirt. He slid until his fingers met warm skin, then he splayed them across Canada's stomach; this caused Canada to shiver with excitement.

"I could barely resist snatching you away from the rest of them…and taking you right there on the kitchen floor…" Prussia said, tugging up the red sweatshirt off Canada's body. "I could barely wait until I could touch and taste your skin again…"

With that, Prussia leaned down and kissed Canada's stomach, licking and nipping his way up til he met Canada's mouth once more. Prussia slid his hand back down and tugged at the button on Canada's jeans, unsnapping it and jerking the zipper down. He slid his fingers inside and rubbed at Canada's hardening length through his boxer shorts.

"Hmmmm Gilbo…not yet…" Canada moaned softly into Prussia's mouth. He tugged at the black hoodie on Prussia's back. Wanting the offensive thing off immediately. He wanted to feel Prussia's hot skin underneath his fingers.

Prussia grinned and leaned up, he lifted up slight and grabbed Canada's arms. He pushed them up and held them above Canada's head. He leaned back down and began nibbling, licking and sucking on Canada's neck. Letting one hand explore Canada's chest and belly. He begins rubbing gently at Canada's nipples, making them perky. Then Prussia slid down a little and began to lick and suck on them.

"G…Gil…Gilbo!" Canada cried out softly, squirming against Prussia's body. He was torturing him with this type of play. Canada could feel his lower region burning and aching to be touched.

"What?" Prussia asked wearing a snarky grin across his face. He loosened his grip on Canada's hands and finally released them. "What Mattie…want me to stop?"

"Of course not! YOU IDIOT!" Canada said, grabbing a hold of Prussia's hoodie and tugging at it until it came off. He pushed himself up until he could sit on his knees. "I want…I want you to take me…"

Prussia grinned once more, before his face broke into an almost animalistic expression. Prussia stood up and tugged at Canada's hand. Canada stood and looked at him, slightly confused. Prussia grinned and pushed Canada until he turned around, with his back facing him. He slid his hands around Canada's small waist and pressed his back to Prussia hard front.

"How about we take this to the bedroom? We can be as loud as we like there…and we wouldn't have to worry about your brother…" Prussia said 'Brother' with a slight sarcastic tone. "Interrupting our fun!"

Canada nodded shyly and pushed back until he was up on his feet. He began walking backward until he got to the stairs that led up to the second floor…and his rather cozy bedroom. Prussia followed, slowing stepping towards Canada. His eyes glowing bright red; feral smile plastered on his face. This was something he had wanted since the first time he had seen Canada's hot body in the hot springs at Japan's place. Canada walked up the stairs, sliding off his jeans…leaving only his boxers on. Prussia watched hungrily, he drooled slightly. His mind circling around numerous dirty thoughts involving Canada in rather outrageous scenes. As he came back to realization, Canada had slipped off the boxers and thrown them over his head, Prussia pulled off the boxers, tossing them behind his head and quickly making his way to Canada. Who has sat down on the steps, his legs spread slightly, his fingers sliding down to stroke his own length.

"Do I make you horny?" Canada asked half heartedly. He watched as Prussia walked up and then placed himself between Canada's legs.

Prussia placed kisses down the inner of Canada's thighs, sliding his fingers down as he did. This made Canada sigh with pleasure and arch his body up in wanting. His length began hardening and throb. Prussia pushed Canada up against the wall roughly, pushing his face down until he encountered Canada's erection. He grasped it gently, pumping up and down; watching Canada's face break out into pleasurable expressions. It was an exciting sight to see. Canada's body was covered in a light sheen of perspiration, his hips and body jerking as Prussia stroked him; and the sounds escaping Canada's mouth were so sinful he should have been placed in a porn movie.

"Gilbo! GOD GILBO!" Canada cried out, his fingers kneading into Prussia's shoulders. Canada could feel the heat of Prussia's mouth against his already throbbing length. "Gilbo…please? I can't stand much more teasing!"

Prussia grinned and slid Canada's length deep into his mouth and began sucking. His tongue swirling and rubbing against his pleasure spot. He began to move in the same strokes as his hand had been stroking earlier. Canada gasped and writhed against Prussia's mouth, his whole body thrumming with pleasure as Prussia stroked his length with that wicked tongue of his. Prussia could taste the precum seeping out of Canada's length. He was so horny and pent up, he couldn't wait to sink his long length into Canada's sweet hole. But this so was much more fun. Teasing and hearing the whimpers and pleading cries from Canada's lips. Canada threaded his fingers into Prussia's hair and pulled him up to his mouth, sliding his tongue in; he could taste his own saltyness in Prussia's mouth.

"Take me…NOW!" Canada said roughly, tugging at Prussia's pant. He slid them down until he could feel Prussia's hard length poking against his thigh. He slid his fingers around it and began stroking.

"God…Mattie!" Prussia gasped out, thrusting his hips against Canada's hand. It was so hard not to shove Canada down against the stairs and take him right there… "Let's go to the bed…"

Canada nodded and stood up, he turned quickly and ran into the bedroom. Behind him Prussia was struggling with his pants, but soon tore them off and threw them on the steps. He bounded up the stairs, two at a time; then walked into the bedroom. His eyes went straight to the curvaceous body lying across the bed. Canada was splayed out, legs spread, and hands stroking himself; he was a sight to see. Prussia walked over, he crawled up onto the bed between Canada's legs and leaned down to kiss him.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?" Prussia asked, he was a fallen nation. Often ignored and tolerated by other nations, but lately even his own brother had been including him in official business.

"I want you…I want you with me, inside me…" Canada said and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck; he stared into the albino's beautiful red eyes and smiled shyly. "I want you…because you're the only person who can see me for who I am…"

Prussia smiled and placed his hands on Canada's hips, lifting them so he could press his length against the entrance of Canada's ass. He looked up once more to Canada's face for any sign of doubt. When he saw none, he began pressing inside inch by agonizing inch. Canada threw back his head and moaned loudly, it felt as if he were being ripped in two. It was painful, but as soon as Prussia was lodged deep in his body, his tip rubbing over and over against his prostrate. It was like pleasure was all he could ever feel. Prussia began rocking his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of Canada's tight, hot body. It felt like he was going to explode already, but he told himself to hold back and draw the pleasure out. Prussia kept thrusting in and out, his body tightening in pleasure. It became so unbearingly pleasurable that he panted and moaned along with Canada.

"Prussia! I'm gonna cum! I can't hold back any more!" Canada cried out, his whole body tenses and spasming as he came, his sticky seed splattered across Prussia and his own stomachs. As he finished, panting and gasping Prussia had just begun. He shot his hot seed deep inside Canada, uncaring that he had forgotten the condom in the living room.

As they both began to settle down and lay on the bed beside each other, laughing and quietly talking about their relationship misadventures. Their night was filled with ecstasy and sleepless rounds of amusement. Eventually they both fell into a deep, much needed sleep. Each with a smile upon their face.

Alright Guys! :] That's chapter two! Sorry it was SOOOOO LATE! I understand how many of you are confused about how I ended Canadian Masquerade! I AM REALLY SORRY! Please bear with me! I am going to continue with each individual pairing in their own mini story and then most likely bring it together in the end! The other couples I will most likey write are AmericaXEngland [that's a given…CANNOT GET ENOUGH OF THEM!], AustriaXHungary [Obviously because you all didn't get to see Hungary perform her 'Dare' with Austria!], GermanyXItaly, FranceXSeychelles[ yes yes I know it's not what EVERYONE does but IDC I'm doing this pairing because I love them together!], and finally I will most likely finish the mini stories with a random couple I felt could use some love!

If you have any suggestions or any couples you want a story for or you think deserves some fanfic love…LET ME KNOW! I won't know unless you tell me!

OHHH and please REVIEW I live for your reviews! It's like…CRACK. [Or in my case pixie sticks…]

I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Especially the ones who let me know what I'm doing right or wrong! ;; REVIEWWWWW!

Alright next chapter will be up sometime in the next week! I am hoping before Christmas! But if it doesn't I will try and get it up after Christmas! 3

MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKAH! HAPPY KWANZA!

And if we don't meet before it!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

OH and heres my Fanfic Goals before the end of the year!

-GOALS-

Chapter 3 For 'Maple Syrup Fixes Everything'

Chapter 1 [and possibly Chapter 2] of my Harry Potter fanfic [Pairing is HarryXDraco, LuciusXSnape, HermoineXRon, TwinsXOC![Still working on the OC MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR ME!, and possibly some Voldie lovin….not sure what I want yet.]

And possibly Chapter 1 of another fanfic I have been thinking over [involves Zombies and the apocalypse!]

^-^ PM me if you are confused or if you have questions! OR if you wanna chat fanfic coordination!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters used from Hetalia! :]

Author's note: HAHAHAHAHA okay so this chapter was a bit more difficult than I imagine it would be. I wanted to be realistic but also stay within the manga/anime world. :] Please enjoy! Oh and a special shout out to my reviewers! Whovianstudent and iPrussia for making feel loved! ;-; you two are amazing!

WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: LANGUAGE, LEMON, BODILY FLUIDS, VIOLENCE, and possibly a very angry Canada and his bear. 3

KEY FOR TYPES OF TALK:

Text talk: /faksjdfbkajs/

Regular talk: "fakdhfaikjsh"

Chapter 3:

Viruses and Pee Sticks

It was nearly a week after he and Prussia had slept together for the first time. Since then Prussia had stayed for the next few days; but eventually he had to go back home to talk with his brother. Canada was beside himself with happiness. In those short few days their relationship had gone from boring and romantic to hot and steamy. Kisses and caresses snuck in any chance they got. One night they were preparing food and abandoned it once Prussia started decorating his body with it.

This morning it was different, Canada had woken up alone and was a saddened to find that his love was already gone. He stood up and was hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness, which caused him to sprint to his bathroom and puke until his whole body ached. After about 15 minutes, he could only give dry heaves and stood up to steady himself. Canada flushed the toilet, pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste, and began scrubbing the inside of his mouth clean. He rinsed a good four or five times to ride the acidic taste in his mouth away. He could hear the slight ringing sound of his cell phone coming from the other side of his bed. He walked over and picked up the phone. Texts from Prussia and America galore and a missed call from France. Canada shuddered, the last time France called…well let's just say Canada hadn't wanted to go out in public for quite a while.

Canada texted Prussia first, wanting to reassure him.

/Good Morning Gilbo 3 I'm sorry about the late text. I am not feeling too hot this morning…/

He finished the text and then texted his brother, America who had texted him at least 8 times the previous night and morning. This caused Canada to throw his phone in the hallway.

/AMERICA. DO NOT TEXT EIGHT TIMES! One will be enough! Good morning and I am fine. Just a flu bug that has been going around…DON'T WORRY! /

Canada pushed the phone inside his jeans and began to walk outside into the hallway. As he did he felt his stomach give a great heave up into his throat and he dashed for the bathroom. It was like he could not keep anything down! What was wrong with him? Canada shuddered and brushed his teeth once more, then walked out to his bed; where he fell and shoved his face into the pillow. His day just wasn't going as he wanted it to. He felt his phone buzz a few times and then stop. It was probably his brother wanting to go eat hamburgers! UGH. That man could eat more than his weight in hamburgers in one sitting!

Canada pulled out his phone and flipped it open. The text was from Prussia. He was probably holed up in his room, avoiding Germany. Although Canada had tried to encourage Prussia to be more 'friendly' towards his brother; he had to admit Germany was scary.

Prussia wrote /Your sick…that's a bummer man. So unawesome! Do you want me to come over and make you better with my awesomeness?/

Canada laughed at this. Prussia was so egotistical sometimes. Canada couldn't help but admire the man for his self confidence.

/No, I know your probably enjoying your time at home! Don't worry about me okay? /

Just as Canada finished Prussia's reply and sent it, America called him.

"DO YOU NEED MEDICINE? ARE YOU DYING?" America yelled into the phone, Canada could hear England yelling at him to stop yelling in the background.

"No…no I'm okay. America it's just a stomach bug…" Canada replied. He heard some mumbling over the phone, and some scuffling. Then he heard a loud bang downstairs and groaned.

America bounded up the stairs and into Canada's bedroom. Canada was still lying on his bed, the phone still in his hand. England came in behind America and was holding the phone that America had threw carelessly to the side. England closed the phone and sighed.

"Uh so…guys what's up?" Canada asked and stood up. He was slightly dizzy and had to sit back down on edge. "Why come all the way here for a stomach bug?"

"We were worried…" England said and shoved his elbow into America's side before he could interrupt. Canada looked between the two and quirked his eyebrow.

"ANNNND Iggy?" America said, looking at him. "IGGY had a vision!"

England grew red in the face and turned to yell at America but stopped when Canada looked between the two of them and laughed.

"You two are a riot! Visions really?" Canada asked his face red with glee.

"He did though! I was standing right there in the room with him…" America said but winced when England glared at him. "Okay…so I wasn't exactly inside the room! I went looking for Iggy and he was doing some weird magic stuff! Then he stopped silent when he saw me and screamed…then he told me had a vision about you!"

Canada looked at England for a minute and then frowned. He wasn't into all the hocus pocus juju. It was all pretend anyway! Wasn't it? England sighed and walked over to sit on the bed beside Canada. He was still a bit red in the face and stiff, but England reckoned that was how he was all the time.

"I had a vision that you would get pregnant and that the baby would cause the nations alliances and peace to dissolve…" England stated plainly. His vision was so sudden…it was like he had been there in the delivery room.

"You can't be serious! I have only slept with one person! I am not pregnant! It's just a flu bug or something…I can prove it!" Canada said and nodded his head standing again, and then the dizziness hit him again. His stomach heaved and he rushed over to the bathroom. He slammed the door in their faces and dropping to his knees over the toilet. He puked into the ceramic bowl until his stomach ached in pain. He could hear his brother and England talking angrily outside. They often fought but Canada was nervous about this whole thing.

"Canada…I'm going to call Doctor Washington. He is the doctor most of the nations go to when they need medical care. Please come out when your ready…" England said through the door.

"Alright…but I'm telling you! I cannot be pregnant!" Canada said softly and sat against his shower stall door. He pushed the knob and flushed away last night's dinner. What if he was pregnant? Could he really take care of a child? What about the father? Could he really ruin Prussia's life that way…? Prussia had finally gotten more responsibilities from his brother and he was happy. Could Canada force him to be a father to their baby? Would he accept the baby or would he dump the both of them?

This made Canada's stomach heave, but he had nothing left in his stomach to bring back up. He grabbed his phone and began to text Prussia. Hoping that he was in a good mood.

/Hey Gilbo…so…what would you think of someone getting pregnant by accident? /

Canada waited a few minutes, hearing footsteps outside his door. Probably his brother pacing and worrying. Canada teared up, he could feel his stomach beginning to settle and he whimpered softly. He didn't want Prussia to hate him if this was what England and his brother thought it was…

"Hey Mattie…England said the doctor should be here soon…so we need to go get ready…" America's voice came through the door. He sounded scared and worried. Which was never a good thing.

"Alright…Alfred…I will be right down. I just gotta brush my teeth." Canada said and stood up. His stomach wasn't so horrible now; he might be able to hand going downstairs. It was probably just a bug. He brushed his teeth and grabbed a clean shirt on the way downstairs. His brother was sitting on the couch and England was on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. He walked over and sat beside America.

"Do you feel better now Mattie?" America asked, watching his brothers pale face. He was really worried; normally England was right about his visions. Something about being royally gifted…or whatever. But America had to see for himself with his brother involved.

"Yeah…I just think it's a stomach bug you know? It's just a bug…the doctor will prove it to you all…" Canada said, he was trembling slightly. Prussia hadn't answered him back…maybe he was angry or hated him now. Maybe he knew thought Canada was pregnant and was using the baby to get something from him.

Prussia was sitting in his brother's office. He was so tired of fighting with his brother and letting his brother get the best of him. His bruder was currently sitting at his desk, brooding as he always did.

"Ya know…bruder dear. Brooding and frowning as much as you can cause lines in your face. I'm pretty sure Little Italy wouldn't like a wrinkly old man…" Prussia teased lightly. He was sitting sprawled out in the high backed chair. One leg over the arm of the chair, his back to the other arm.

Germany glared over to his bruder. Although sometimes he hated to claim him as his own, he still loved the bruder who raised him. But they couldn't be more different. Where Germany liked things neat and in order, Prussia was chaotic and messy. Prussia had the tendency to become quite violent…while Germany was a talker.

"Listen…Prussia I know I have given you some more freedom here…and I know you want to be more involved. I understand that but…you have to understand how fragile the peoples trust is." Germany said and looked over to Prussia's face. It had become blank and then turned into an angry sneer. "Don't get mad. Just take it slow. It's not like you have to take charge right away…more time to spend how you want..."

Prussia laughed scarily and ran his fingers through his hair. His red eyes sparkling with anger. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to be with Canada. But Canada was sick or something…. He couldn't even visit him or hug him. He really wanted to go over there, but thought better of it when he realized America might be there… His phone buzzed slightly in his pocket. He took it out and flipped it open. Canada had texted him back.

What was with the pregnancy question? What would he do if some chick had gotten pregnant with his baby on accident…He wasn't the fatherly type…he couldn't even take care of himself properly. Germany could account for that. He texted back quickly, noticing Germany had stood up and walked to the window.

/I guess I would tell her to take care of it. I'm not the fatherly type…god could you imagine my kid? He would be a little hell raiser…/

Canada sighed and breathed in deep. After about 15 minutes the doctor had arrived and was doing his tests. He had hummed and hawed over Canada. It was like Canada was on display in some freak museum. After the tests the doctor asked a few questions and wrote down something's on a file.

"Now Matthew, you said that the nausea and dizzy spells started just this morning?" The doctor asked writing quickly on his file.

"Yes…but yesterday I had a few dizzy moments. Nothing like today. I just thought I hadn't had enough water or something…" Canada answered back. He was fidgeting on the seat. England and America were nearby in the kitchen area.

"And you have recently been sexually active with someone?" The doctor inquired looking over Canada, who turned bright red and nodded. "I would say that it could be a virus, but just to be safe I want to run a simple pregnancy test…Just to be on the safe side. Both America and England know that this is standard. As they have been pregnant many times in the past. Please take this and pee on it…I shall stay until we get the results…"

Canada blushed redder and took the box. He ran to the hallway bathroom and locked the door. His whole body trembling. This couldn't be happening. The doctor had stated that there was no evidence of a virus…but just to be safe… Canada took the pregnancy text stick out of the box and unzipped his pants. He peed on the stick and laid it on some tissue paper on the counter beside the sink. He flushed and went to wash his hands. He grabbed the box and read the instructions. It said they had to wait about 15 minutes to get the results.

Canada walked out into the living room and sighed. In his hand was the test, he sat it down on the table and sat on the couch in front of it.

"And now we wait…"

AUTHORS NOTE:

CLIFFY! OH I KNOW! Yoshi you are so mean…WAIIII;; I can't wait til I find out what Canada's test will say? And what about the text? Will Prussia really make Canada 'take care of it'?

Until next chapter faithful reviewers and favoriters!

Yes I know you guys did that! You pressed those wonderful buttons and like this story! ;; I LOVE YOU YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4: Hormones and Headaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters used from Hetalia! :]**

Author's note: YESYES please yell at me reviewers I am so late with this update!:[ I am really sorry! I started classes this quarter and I was sick for a bit. So I'm very sorry about wasting your time! ;; ALRIGHT this chapter I'm hoping will be longer! / I will try and make it up to you! PLEASE ENJOY THIS!

**WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: LANGUAGE, BODILY FLUIDS, VIOLENCE, and possibly a very angry Canada and his bear. 3 POSSIBLE LEMON.**

**KEY FOR TYPES OF TALK:**

**Text talk: /faksjdfbkajs/**

**Regular talk: "fakdhfaikjsh"**

* * *

><p>AN: I found this song 3 it reminds me of how I am and it also reminds me of Canada. He takes to much crap from people and also is never notice 3 Prussia is the only one who really knows him.

**Smile [Charley Chaplin]**

Smile, though your heart is aching  
>Smile, even though it's breaking<br>When there are clouds in the sky  
>you'll get by<br>If you smile through your fear and sorrow  
>Smile and maybe tomorrow<br>You'll see the sun come shining through  
>for you<p>

Light up your face with gladness  
>Hide every trace of sadness Although a tear may be ever so near<br>That's the time you must keep on trying  
>Smile what's the use of crying<br>You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
>If you'll just<br>Smile

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Hormones and Headaches**

Four faces all crowded around the kitchen island. On the table in front of them, wrapped in tissue paper sat that long white stick. They were all staring at it…like it was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Canada reached his hand forward and picked it up; he lifted into the light and sighed.

Positive. It was positive.

Canada's mind was racing as he sat the pregnancy stick on the table. He sat back on the bar stool while America looked at the stick. England was conversing with the doctor about precautions and other medical things that Canada's already overloaded brain couldn't handle at the moment. Canada felt something warm crawl up into his lap and he clenched it nervously. Kumajiro was staring up at Canada's face, Canada looked back down and pressed his face into the soft white fur. He could feel the tears welling up, his murmured soft sobs into the fur.

"What do I do now? He…told me to take care of it! He told me…. Told…me…" Canada cried softly, squeezing the bear into his body. "Oh god…what do I do now?"

America's face went from shock to horror as he heard the words mutter by his twin brother. They had always been different. America, in his own opinion, strong and brave…while little Mattie had been soft and timid. America walked over to his brother and wrapped his arms around his body, which was trembling. America just held him, watching as England took the paper work from the doctor and showed him the door. When England returned, America was sitting beside Canada, holding his body against his.

"I guess we should…figure out what you wanna do now Canada…" England said plainly, not sure of how he should approach this young man about his growing child. "Do you want this?"

Canada thought for a moment, his heart quickening with fear. Was England suggesting that Canada actually get an abortion? Could he consider that an option? He had seen many others go through these decisions. Canada couldn't end his child's life… that would be unfair. Especially because it wasn't this child's choice to be brought into this world. He shook his head softly, trying to shake those images from his head. England watched as America rubbed his hand up and down Canada's arm soothingly.

"Mattie…don't make any rash decisions yet. Maybe…you just need some time to think about things…" America said, giving England a pointed look. "A baby isn't the end of your life…and if the baby's father is gonna be a jerk then…then…I will be the father figure in his or her life! BY THE WAY! It needs to be a boy!"

Canada smiled softly; his chuckling could be heard from where he had hid it in America's shirt. If America played the father figure…then what was he? The mother? Canada lifted his head, his hands wiping at his wet cheeks.

"Oh is that so Alfred? You're going to be the daddy…and what am I the mother?" Canada asked teasingly…his body loosening from its tense state.

"Well…obviously…you can't expect me to be the mommy role…I'm too hero for that!" America exclaimed and puffed out his chest, trying to look more built than he was. His pudgy belly not helping one bit. "Too hero I tell ya!"  
>England and Canada looked at each other and began to laugh out loud. They both knew how "hero" America could get. Canada watched as his brother and England began arguing, it was a loveable argument. Canada could tell that they really cared for each other, despite the obvious annoyance that America represented to England. England laid his hand on Canada's shoulder and smiled gently, he had been pregnant with America several times…So maybe he could understand?<p>

"I'm not…getting rid of my baby…whether or not 'HE' wants it…" Canada said softly, he lifted up out of America's arms and nodded. He may have not been the most outgoing person, but he certainly was stubborn when it came to things he was truly for… "And…if it's a boy OR a girl…she or he will be the happiest baby alive!"

"RIGHT! NOW we need to do some food shopping and probably buy…some pregnancy stuff huh?" America asked, thinking back on the pregnancy days he had. He scratched the back of his head when England glared at him.

"Shouldn't you ask Canada if he wants you to help?" England asked, slightly annoyed again. He glanced over to Canada and nodded.

Canada smiled and agreed with the both of them. He wanted to do some baby shopping, but at the moment he just really wanted to eat. So they all agreed that dinner would be the first thing and then Canada would decide what he wanted to do next. After all it was his baby…and this was his life. America and England followed Canada as he gathered his keys and they piled into his car. Canada drove them to the restaurant, and as they settled down he noticed that at the bar stood someone he really hadn't wanted to face.

* * *

><p>Prussia glanced over out of the corner of his eye; he, France, Germany, and Spain had made their way to a food place near Canada's home, in hopes of making it there before the big snow storm came in. Spain was talking animatedly about Romano's latest antics with Germany, who was probably wishing that Italy were a little more like his brother. Prussia kept glancing over to where Canada sat. The little man sat between America and England, both of the nations looking peeved at Prussia. Canada only looked a little green. Canada wouldn't even meet his eye. Wouldn't even bother to make any sign that he had noticed Prussia.<p>

Maybe he was mad? Everything considering, Prussia hadn't done anything but stay in his room since Canada had texted him last. It was kind of weird, the whole pregnancy question. France had also noticed the obvious tension between the two and motioned to England; the little prat stuck his nose in the air and ignored the sign. This only made France push even more, before finally grabbing his wine and walking over to the trios table.

"Well…it's nice to see you enjoying the good weather while it lasts…enjoying the meal?" France asked sliding into the seat beside England, who was continuing to eat and ignoring the French mans obviously lecherous looks. "Unlike…dear old England here…Canada's food is actually a lot more tasty…right?"

America nodded, to the dismay of a belligerent England who scowled over his glass. America was shoveling spoon full after spoon full of food into his mouth; the sight made Canada a bit woozy. Canada smiled gently to France and excused himself to the bathroom. Unable to tolerate the sight and sounds that America was making. His brother was a good guy, but sometimes his manners were slightly lacking. Canada pushed away from the table and made his way quickly to the bathroom that was several tables away from theirs. He knocked into one of the tables, causing Prussia to look up in surprise.

Prussia watched as a bright red faced Canada dipped inside the bathroom. Maybe he was still feeling a bit ill, after all a lot of people were dropping ill. He looked over to Germany and Spain who were still conversing over some beer, and he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Carefully avoiding the gaze of the two angry blondes that now seemed to be Canada's protectors. As Prussia neared the bathroom, he could hear slightly noise coming from it. He pushed the door open and walked inside, in the second to last stall; he could see two feet poking out. Canada, by the looks of it, was puking his guts out into in the toilet. Prussia frowned and grabbed a paper towel and ran it through some warm water. Prussia walked back to the stall and tapped on it slightly.

"Hey Mattie…you still feeling sick? Can I do something?" Prussia asked, he leaned against the wall across from the stall door and waited for an answer.

"No…no Gilbo…sorry to make you worry…I'm just not feeling so hot…" Canada murmured softly from inside the stall. He flushed the toilet and stood up, he grabbed some tissue and began wiping his mouth to rid any traces of what he had been doing just moments ago. Not that Prussia wouldn't have noticed… "Gilbo?"

"Yeah Mattie?" Prussia asked softly, he had folded the wet paper towel in half and held it in one hand.

"I'm sorry…" Canada replied, he unlocked the stall door and pushed it open slightly.

"For being sick?" Prussia inquired curiously, then he smirked and handed the paper towel out to the shorter man. "Don't be sorry…you can't help when you get sick Mattie…."

"No…its not…" Canada whispered softly, and before he could finish his sentence the door to the bathroom flung open and in walked America with England and France in tow. America glared at Prussia and wrapped his arm around Canada's small frame; shielding the trembling, near tears nation from the albino man. "I'm fine…Alfred…I'm fine I promise…Gilbo and I were just talking…"

"Yeah…well…Does he know?" America asked, looking over at his brother who was still wiping his mouth on the wet paper towel. When Canada shook his head, he sighed softly and pushed him towards the sinks. "Good…then it can stay that way!"

Prussia at this point had began getting angry as he watched Canada walk over to the sinks and began to wash his mouth out with the water. Puking? Pregnancy questions?...Was Mattie preganant? If so…then who was the father? They had only had sex once…well okay maybe more than one time…but surely it couldn't be his child. After all, fallen nations weren't allowed to produce offspring of their own. Something about an apocalypse…

"Mattie are you pregnant?" Prussia asked softly, still leaning against the wall across from the bathroom stalls.

Canada lifted his head and nodded weakly. Canada's whole body trembling and shaking with fear. There was no going back now. No stopping Prussia from leaving him for good. Would he be happy? Would he love the baby like he knew that Canada loved him? Canada grabbed a few more paper towels and began dabbing his mouth with them. France walked over and petted Canada's hair gently, shielding the smaller man from prying eyes. England stood there gazing at Prussia and huffed softly; this was beginning to become a bother. Honestly, couldn't these western nations take care of their own messes?

"Alright…so which one of you is the father? Cause…it sure as hell seems like your protecting that slut an awful lot…" Prussia asked, glaring at Canada angrily, his eyes glowing dark red with jealousy and anger. Canada had slept with someone else and was afraid to tell him; the whole flu bug sickness thing was all a cover story for him and his lover.

"HEY! Watch your mouth! How do you know it's not your child?" England shouted out, and then before he could gasp; Canada ran out of the bathroom, an angry France in tow. England watched at America's face grew redder. England blinked and in an instant America had punched Prussia in the face, causing his nose to spurt blood. Prussia fell back onto the floor and held his nose. He was spewing angry curse words and flailing until he caught site of America. America stood heaving in anger, his chest and body spasming. America took another step towards Prussia and grabbed his shirt; he pulled the albino up until he was eye to eye with him.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL MATTIE A SLUT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?" America screamed in his face before shoving him back onto the bathroom floor. "You don't deserve him and you sure as hell don't deserve the kid he is carrying! AND YEAH…that kid's yours but you don't even deserve him or her! SO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MATTIE OR I WILL KICK YOU FUCKING ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO GERMANY!"

Prussia lay on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose, as England pulled America out of the bathroom. He could hear Germany and Spain outside asking what was going on. When the two nations entered the bathroom, Prussia had stood up and pressed a paper towel to his broken nose. It was all like a bad dream. How was he supposed to know that the kid was his? Hell, he had had sex with many people and hadn't gotten them pregnant….

"Well…looks like you have some explaining to do Bruder…" Germany said, he watched as Prussia threw the bloody paper towel into the trash can and began pulling more out. The bleeding was lessening but still there. "What the hell happened?"

"Yeah…one minute you're going to talk to Canada and the next he is rushing out of the restaurant with France on his heels…tears gushing from his eyes…my friend you have a HORRIBLE way with lovers…" Spain said softly, leaning against the windows across from the sinks.

"Oh shut up…Look…Mattie and I were talking…and America and England come in…and I put two and two together…" Prussia said, angry more at himself for saying what he did to Mattie. "I …accused Mattie of sleeping with one of them…and called him a bad name…and America punched me right after Mattie ran out…so…yeah Mattie's pregnant…"

Spain and Germany looked at each other and back to Prussia. It was not unheard of for nations to become pregnant, just rare that a fallen nation COULD get someone pregnant. More than this, both of them were shocked at Prussia's reaction. Sure he was a brute and could be a major jackass when he was angry. But he loved Canada…HELL he wouldn't stop talking about what an amazing person Canada was every time they were around each other.

"AH…now I see why France was giving Germany death glares as he passed. Well…You know Gilbo…your going to have to apologize to Canada…" Spain said, as he twirled the red, green and white cell phone in his hand.

"Yeah I know…but I don't think I'm gonna get to him anytime soon…His brother wants to KILL me!" Prussia said…and slammed his fist down on the ceramic sink top. He growled angrily and checked the towel once again. "Well…we better get going if we are going to try and miss this storm…it's gonna be a monster…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DAMN YOU PRUSSIA! ;; for hurting poor Canada! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? –rages angrily at Prussia curled up in the corner- IMA BREAK YOUR NOSE AGAIN! Next update this weekend! Might try and give you guys at least 4-7 more chapters for this… not sure yet! Read and Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Snowy Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any characters used from Hetalia! :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I AM SO SORRY A I totally took a hiatus from writing to focus on my school, because i was not doing so well. : BUT I am back and I will ATTEMPT to update every two weeks or so until i finish this ficcy. 3 thank you all for reading and reviewing I really appreciated your encouraging words! I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS FICCY! I am determined!**

**WARNINGS FOR THIS STORY: Possibly contain lemon, some fluffy moments, language...**

* * *

><p><strong>KEY FOR TYPES OF TALK:<strong>

**Text talk: /faksjdfbkajs/**

**Regular talk: "fakdhfaikjsh"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Snowy chaos**

"MATTHEW SLOW THIS CAR DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Arthur screamed over Francis's wailing cry and Alfred's woo-hoos. Arthur grabbed the edge of the driver's seat and held on for dear life. After the confrontation with Gilbert, Francis had ran after Mattie, convincing him to slow down and not be rash. Arthur and Alfred following them, worried about their little friend

However, that didn't stop Mattie from jumping into the driver's seat of his car and revving the engine. The look on his tear streaked face said it all; anger, hurt, confusion...so many emotions played across his face. At the moment, anger was the foremost one that they could see. All three countries were bouncing around in their seats. Alfred beside Arthur in the back seat, Francis a wailing bouncing mess in the passenger's seat. All three were bounced around the car, hitting windows, the top of the car and becoming entangled in each other's limbs.

"Matthew...please...you must slow down..." Francis pleaded, his face pale and weary as he hit the side of the dashboard. "The road is far too icy and slick for you to be driving at this speed..."

After a few more minutes of being thrown around the car, Alfred reached forward and grabbed his brothers face and looked him directly in the eyes. Mattie's eyes were glazed over and the tears just kept streaming. Finally, with Francis guiding the wheel to stay on the road, Mattie blinked and seemed to come back into consciousness.

"Mattie..." Alfred whispered, the car slowing down to a nice 15 miles per hour, while the weather outside seemed to get worse with every mile they traveled. "Mattie...let me drive..."

"Okay..." Mattie said softly, guiding the car to the side of the road, he put it in park and climbed into the back seat with Arthur.

Alfred got out of the car and quickly shuffled over to the driver's side and slid in behind the wheel. He buckled his seat belt and looked back at Mattie who was asleep laying on Arthur's lap. Alfred turned back to the wheel and began driving towards Mattie's house. It was lucky that Mattie had his own home away from the main town. It would have been awkward if Gilbert had decided to come over with those other two countries...

"Alfred...Gilbert truly did not know what his little love.." Francis began saying, until Alfred cut him off with a swift motion of his hand.

Alfred didn't want to hear that worthless man's name while his brother was in such a state. Mattie had almost cost them their lives, and it was that man's fault. Why did he have to be so brash and jump to conclusions. Alfred pulled the car into Mattie's drive way and pressed the button for his garage. The garage door open slowly, probably frozen by ice, and parked the car inside and closed the garage door back. He turned the car off and hit the button on the remote to turn the garage lights on.

"Be careful when you step outside, there's an icy patch next to that wall..." Alfred pointed out to Francis who had just opened his door.

Francis walked out carefully and opened the back door, Mattie was still laying on Arthurs lap asleep. This situation must have caused a great amount of emotional stress...the boy looked so exhausted. Francis picked the sleeping boy up and held him in his arms as he waited for Alfred to open the door into the house. Once inside, Francis laid Mattie on the couch in front of the fire place and took off his heavy coat. He replaced the coat with a thick wool blanket. Francis removed Mattie's shoes and laid them in the kitchen next to his own.

"We need to talk about this...Mattie can't handle this on his own..." Arthur said, shaking his coat over the door way and hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. He removed his boots and stepped over towards the kitchen island which was still covered in paperwork from the doctor.

"I want to be there for Mattie as well..." Francis informed the two nations, as he stood on the opposite side of the island. He was genuinely concerned for Mattie. Gilbert was one of his good friends but he had known that Mattie would have been sensitive and more at risk for being the one to get hurt if Gilbert got upset. "He is my dear friend after all..."

"Then...we should all help him out so that he won't have to even think about Gilbert..." Alfred said, and sat down on a stool next to the island. He let his eyes glance over to his brother who had curled up on the couch asleep. "Gilbert is such an ass...I hope his balls freeze off in the snow..."

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT BRUDER!" Ludwig yelled from the front of his brand new car that was now totally crunched up in the front. He was near to killing his bruder who had been driving recklessly in the snow storm and had nearly killed them all. "I TOLD YOU TO SLOW DOWN!"<p>

Gilbert huffed and stood outside beside Antonio who was shivering and sniffling pitifully. The Spaniard was not used to such a cold place that much was true. Glibert looked around and found the sign he had been looking for, his ace brightened which caused Ludwig to become even more enraged.

"I found it!" Gilbert shouted and began walking up the hill, sliding back a few steps and huffing all the way. He walked up to the sign and pointed. "This means we are not far from Mattie's house...We can walk from here..."

"I gu...guess...tha...that's...what we...ACHOOOOO!" Antonio sneezed and sniffled again, the sound was disgusting enough to make Gilbert gag. "Le...let's start walking then..."

Antonio began walking towards Gilbert with Ludwig following behind him, pausing every few times to glare back at his car who was quickly becoming covered in snow and ice. Gilbert could hear Ludwig cursing and talking to himself as they walked and cringed, he would definitely have to suck up to his brother when they got through all this craziness. Antonio was probably also never going to forgive him for this, but he would likely get over it once he saw Lovino. The trio trekked up the frozen hill and gave a loud sigh of relief when they saw a house with lights brightly lit in the distance.

"WARMMMMMMTH!" Antonio screamed and began running toward the house, Gilbert and Ludwig followed behind him and looked through the window. No one was in the living room. Gilbert walked over to the garage door and tugged at it a bit. The door gave and began sliding up enough for the three frozen countries to slide under and inside.

"This is Mattie's house Gilbert?" Antonio asked still shivering from the cold. He looked around and walked up one side of the garage and stopped in front of the door that led into the house.

"Yupp...Mattie always loved living here, away from all the craziness of big towns." Gilbert said, his mind wondering to Mattie, whom he had cruelly accused of being a slut. "There should be a key hidden under one of these things..."

Gilbert motioned to the shelves next to the door, Ludwig walked over and began looking as well. Antonio looked for a bit then got tired of his hands being fingersicles, he walked over to the door and tried to turn the knob...It turned all the way and Antonio's face grew bright as he turned to his friends and nearly yelled. "Its unlocked!"

"NO!" Gilbert yelled and his footing was completely lost as he slid on the ice, He fell and slid into Ludwig, who fell and hit his head on Mattie's car. Antonio looked at them confused until a loud and sharp siren started wailing. The door that led into Mattie's house wide open. "He...Mattie has an alarm system..."

* * *

><p>Alfred and the other two countries had moved Mattie into his bedroom and let him stay there to sleep. He deserved a little peace after all the chaos that he had endured today. They had all gathered out into the hall on the second floor to decided which bedrooms they would take for the night, when they heard a loud crash and the siren of the house alarm sounding. All three countries jumped to action, each grabbing large items to fight along the way down into the first floor.<p>

"...burglar?" Arthur asked hesitantly, hiding behind Alfred and peering over into the empty living room. Arthur was leading the two men down into the room and peered into the kitchen, which was empty except for the door that was wide open. "...Alfred..."

"Gilbo...IS THAT BLOOD?!" Antonio's thick accent could be heard as he yelled from the doorway.

"...Gilbo?" Francis questioned and walked over to the doorway quickly and flicked on the light switch that filled the garage with light. On the floor beside Mattie's car were Gilbo, who was holding his brother's bleeding head, Ludwig unconscious and bleeding profusely and Antonio nearly passing out from the sight of blood.

"What are you three doing here?!" Alfred yelled and peered out from behind Francis who was blocking the entrance to the garage. Arthur was already down beside Ludwig, looking over his wounded head.

"We had an accident...and crashed the car that Ludwig drove us here in...and then Gilbert remembered that Mattie's house was close and we walked here..." Antonio informed them, Francis sighed and walked over to help lift Ludwig from the garage floor with the help of Gilbert.

"Oh NO! HE..." Alfred pointed to Gilbert and glared, "IS NOT STAYING HERE AFTER WHAT HE DID!"

"ALFRED JONES...Ludwig is injured and possibly has a concussion...he needs medical attention right away!" Arthur informed him glaring and pushing him back into the house with a rough shove. "We can worry about Gilbert after we make sure his brother is okay!"

Alfred frowned and walked over to the kitchen island and sat down on a stool. He watched as they brought in the injured country and laid him on the island. Arthur was rushing around looking for something in the kitchen, Probably the first aid kit. Alfred pulled open the pantry door and pointed to the first aid kit that hung on the door. Arthur walked over and pulled it off the door and smacked Alfred over the head with it.

"Quit being such a jerk...Ludwig could die..." Arthur spit out and ran back to where Ludwig was laying, he place a cloth on Ludwig's head and instructed Antonio to hold the clothe firmly to stop the flow of blood. If the blood didn't stop flowing then Ludwig could bleed out onto the floor and die.

* * *

><p>Mattie could hear voices downstairs and he lifted up in bed and stared into the darkness of his room. He didn't remember changing into his pajamas...he didn't even remember...WAIT...wasn't he driving home from...He covered his mouth as a small gasp escaped it. Mattie remembered the fight with Gilbo...and then he had run out of the restaurant...Then he remembered driving towards home and the others screaming at him to slow down...Then after its just...a blurr...<p>

Mattie shook his head quickly and reached over to his nightstand where his glasses lay and put them on. Kuma was laying on the end of his bed asleep. The little polar bear was often his only confidant when it came to stress that he had, even though he never remembered who he was... Mattie scooted off his bed and stood looking outside of his window into the sky, which had grown dark and was barely visible beneath the quickly falling layers of snow. Mattie turned to go to the bathroom when he heard a loud crash and a yelp.

"IGGY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Alfred's voice was loud and clear as Mattie creeped to his bedroom door and listened out.

"For being an imbecile...you know that turning Gilbert out into this storm would only hurt Mattie..." Arthur stated plainly and begin applying some antibiotic salve to Ludwig's head.

"WELL!" Alfred nearly yelled louder until Arthur raise a rather large meat tenderizing mallet and made a motion towards his head.

"MATTIE is still asleep...so be quiet or I will throw YOU out into this storm and let your balls freeze off!" Arthur threatened, all of the other men, besides Ludwig for his obvious lack of consciousness, cringed and nearly covered themselves. "We need to be quiet until we figure out how Ludwig's condition is..."

Francis nodded and laid some of the bloody rags he had pressed to Ludwig's head, in attempts to stop the bleeding, in the sink where hot water was being held. Alfred huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, peering out into the dark storm that had come upon them. None of them knew when the storm might let up, so until then they were all stuck in the little house together. Gilbert was watching Arthur as he worked and inwardly cringed...he had realized that if he had never fought with Mattie then this would have never happened.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Gilbert asked as Arthur wrapped a gauze bandage around Ludwig's head and fastened it tightly.

"He will as long as his wound doesn't bleed anymore...As far as I could tell the wound wasn't too deep but the head injury he suffered from hitting the car might cause injury to his brain. We need to get him to a hospital with real doctors to make sure...but this is the best I can do under the circumstances..." Arthur answered and walked over to the sink and washed his hands and arms which were covered in blood and other medical ointments.

"I never knew that you were so knowledgeable about medical situations Iggy..." Francis said and smiled, genuinely surprised.

"I had to be...I lived with that idiot..." Arthur stated and nodded his head towards Alfred who had huffed and gotten pouty at that statement, he wasn't that prone to injury.

A smile giggle sounded from the stairs and all eyes turned towards it. Mattie covered his mouth and then frozen as Alfred jumped to walked to the stairs and look up at him with his big goofy grin. Mattie smiled back with a small smile and waved a bit, he stood and walked down to stand in front of Alfred and look out at everyone. Gilbert couldn't meet his eyes and only stared at his brother.

"...what happened?" Mattie asked and looked at the serious faces of all of the countries, trying to avoid making eye contact with Gilbert.

"Ah...you see...we got you home...but you had passed out in the back of the car...so we carried you inside and put you to bed. However...right as we were deciding where to sleep for the night, we heard a crash and the house alarm sounded...I'm surprised you didn't hear it..." Alfred stated and scratched the back of his head laughing slightly. Mattie was always a heavy sleeper, even when they were small children.

"Ah...I'm guessing the crash was Ludwig falling and hitting his head?" Mattie asked, walking down toward Ludwig and frowning. There was a lot of blood on his shirt and in the sink...

"Yeah...sorta...Gilbert...kinda fell when I opened the door and the alarm went off as he was trying to warn me...which in turn he fell into Ludwig and caused him to fall and hit his head..." Antonio informed him, he had been sitting directly in front of the fire, warming back up. "We didn't mean to intrude but after what happened..."

All of them fell silent and Mattie nodded running his fingers over Ludwig's hair. Ludwig had been nice to Mattie whenever Gilbert had him over, even nicer to him than he was to his own brother. Mattie glanced over to Gilbert who was looking at him and then quickly glanced down. Mattie could feel the tears prickled but he quickly swallowed that thought and cleared his throat.

"Well...I guess then we have no choice but to all bunk together tonight...I don't have a lot of beds but two of you can sleep by the fire and the rest can bunk together..." Mattie said softly and walked over to the closet near the fire place. He pulled out some extra blankets and pillows and laid them on the couch. "There's more in the extra bedrooms if you need them..."

Gilbert had had enough, he stood and walked over to Mattie standing directly in front of him. He looked down into his face which startled the little country and nearly sent him scurrying backward. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

Mattie swallowed and looked down for a quick second and then looked back up, his face firm and straight. He shook his head and clenches his fists in anger. "I tried...when I texted you...and you said those things and I thought it was best not to tell you anything..."

"Why wouldn't I want to be a part of the baby's life?! I'm the child's father!" Gilbert nearly yelled, and that cause Mattie to step back and Arthur to step between them.

"That's enough Gilbert...everyone is pretty strung out right now and having this conversation is not going to make things any better..." Arthur stated with a seething look at Gilbert which made even his blood curdle.

"FINE! fine...but eventually we are going to have to talk about this!" Gilbert said and walked back over to his brother, ignoring the look from the other countries.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Mattie's shoulder and steered him back towards the stairs with a little push. Mattie gladly and greatfully walked up the stairs a bit and stopped to listen to what Arthur was telling the others.

"Alfred you are going to sleep upstairs in the single bedroom, I will share with Mattie because none of you are going to make this any better...and the rest of you can fight over bedrooms...HOWEVER, we need to put Ludwig in a bedroom where someone can keep an eye on him..." Arthur stated and looked around the room.

"I will take the first watch..." Gilbert said in a quiet voice, he was faced away from everyone and looking down on his brother.

"Fine, you can have the guest bedroom down here. Francis will help you move Ludwig into that bedroom, if he gets a fever or something happens come get me immediately..." Arthur stated and motioned for Alfred to go upstairs as well. Alfred walked up the stairs grudgingly, feeling like a child who had just been chastised. "There is one bedroom upstairs with a full bed if anyone wants it...just letting you know...goodnight..."

Arthur walked quickly up the stairs and followed Mattie into his bedroom, he turned to the smaller country and sighed. Everyone was on edge tonight and no one needed the peace and quiet more than he did.

"Thank you Arthur...I really do appreciate all your doing..." Mattie said as he searched out some pajamas for Arthur and handed them to him. "There's an unopened toothbrush in the cabinet if you wanna use it..."

Arthur nodded and smiled a bit, he took the pajamas and walked into the bathroom to change. After he had finished he walked back out into the room and found Mattie sound asleep under the covers. Being pregnant could sure tire you out quickly...that Arthur knew for sure. Arthur creeped over to the bedroom door and walked over to Alfred's room where Alfred was sound asleep. Or...perhaps it was just a brother thing...both countries were already asleep after only a short time...

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Mattie woke up with a dry throat and a need for a good cool glass of water. He knew that he had cold bottles of water in the fridge downstairs, so Mattie creeped down stairs and grabbed a bottle, then before he could creep back up he noticed that the light to the guest bedroom where Ludwig was placed and Gilbert was watching over was on and a mumbled voice could be heard. Mattie creeped closer to the door and realized that Gilbert was talking to his brother...rather to his brothers unconscious form.<p>

"I really screwed up...I ended up hurting the one person I truly care about and he will probably never forgive me..." Gilbert spoke in a hushed tone so low that Mattie almost couldn't hear him. "Bruder...your hurt because of the mistake I made...because I couldn't be more like you...What do I do now bruder? what...do I do?"

Mattie gasped as a hand covered his mouth and he was lifted from the doorway and taken quietly to the stairs. He peered over and saw long blonde locks peeping out and sighed, it was only Francis. Francis put him down at the top of the stairs and he stood there waiting.

"Ease dropping is not a good habit my little pregnant friend..." Francis said quietly and leaned against the wall watching the little country's reaction.

"I wasn't...I went to get a bottle of water and I saw the light was on...I was going to see if Gilbert wanted to get some rest..." Mattie said the darkness hiding the dark blush on his face.

"Ah...but yet you did not open the door, only stood listening as your lover confessed his guilty feelings to his brother's unconscious body." France said teasingly and patted Mattie on the head. "Gilbert is brash and sometimes says things too quickly for his filter to work...give him a chance to fix things..."

"...I love him..." Mattie said quietly and walked over to his bedroom door.

"I know you do...and he loves you...Don't forget that..." Francis said and walked down the hall to the guest bedroom and slipped inside.

"I never did..." Mattie whispered and walked into his bedroom closing the door.

* * *

><p>AN: ahhh chapter 5! woo i finished it! please read and review. I should have the next chapter up in the next two weeks depending on the free time I have :]


End file.
